The Child In The Garden
by thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor and Donna help a lost child.


The Doctor and Donna were walking in the beautiful gardens of a far away planet, where they heard a small child wail . Heaps of visitors were wandering around the garden, marvelling at the hedges that were grown in weird and wild shapes. A brass fountain was spilling its water nearby .

The Doctor stopped what he was doing . He put the camera that he was holding , where he was taking photos , back in his coat pocket and looked around . He had been chatting away , marvelling at the beauty , but he suddenly stopped when he heard the small child wailing .

' Why aren't people stopping ? Can't they hear that ?'Donna asked him, shocked that no one was racing to the poor child's aid .

' Not all children cry for a reaction' he observed . ' This child is lost' his face determined . ' Come along'

As they followed the sound of the child crying through the garden, birds singing away. the Doctor was silent. He was using his high senses to try and find the hurt, lost child . Eventually , the cries got louder . They stopped at a particularly twisted hedge , and a small brunette girl, wearing a red polka dot dress , was sitting there in tears . She looked up when she heard their footsteps , tears still running down her small face .

The Doctor approached her, concerned . He knelt down to the child's level .

' Hi there ', he started , beaming ,voice kind . ' I'm the Doctor , this is my friend Donna , and we would like to help , if that's okay ? He smiled .

'What's your name ? He prodded .

The child stared at his face , probably looking at the kind eyes , that made anyone trust him .

' Jane'

'Hi , Jane . That's a pretty name . Like Tarzan's Jane . Or Jane Austin . I know her ? Do you ? I also met Tarzan's Jane . Do you know the story ?' The child looked confused . He was rambling .Donna sighed and walked over to where they were having this conversation.

' Hi Jane,' she introduced softly . ' My name is Donna . Can you please tell me what happened ? The Doctor may look and sound a bit funny ' The Doctor shot her a dark look ,and she knew she would pay for it later , probably ' I'm not funny looking !' .Donna continued with a smile , ' But he is the best person in the universe to help you.' Jane stared at her .

' Is he the police man? ' she asked Donna in a small voice. Curious .Donna glanced at the Doctor who was wearing his blue pin striped suit. To a child , that probably made him look like a police officer . The Doctor remained quiet, but glanced at Donna . He took her lead . He knew she was taking charge of the situation .

'He is like a police man. He wants to help you and get you back where you are safe . This hedge doesn't look very safe , does it? ' The hedges branches were scratching her face . She had small cuts on her tear stained face . She shook her head .

' Can you stand up ? ; the Doctor urged gently . He offered his hand to her , to which she looked curiously . ' Its okay', Donna assured her , the branches now hitting her in the face . ' He's nice and I promise he won't hurt ' The Doctor shot her a thankful glance . She grabbed it , and the Doctor helped her up from where she was sitting on the grass .

' Its not very nice to be sitting on your own ' , Donna told Jane , who was still watching the Doctor curiously , her face in amazement. He had that affect on kids, and a wave of affection hit her body. ' Did anyone come with you to this nice hedge? ' she prompted her .

' My mummy was with me ', she told us in a small voice, her voice shaking . The Doctor looked around , surveying the area . There were families everywhere in the garden , Jane could've belonged to anyone . However, there were no screams or calls for her name. This was serious , the child had obviously wandered off from a different area , Donna hoped it wasn't anything more serious.

' Do you remember where you last saw your mummy?' the doctor asked her , turning back to where we were now standing near the hedge . His voice was full of worry.

' I don't remember ' she admitted . Then she started crying again. The Doctor walked over towards Donna and Jane were standing , and placed a hand on Janes shoulder . Donna knew what he was about to do . He had to so we could find her mother .

' Jane , I have a magic trick ' he told her , she looked up at him curious .

' What ? '

' I can find your mum with my hands , ' he explained gently , and in a tone a child could relate to . ' All I need to do is touch your forehead' , pointing to his own . She nodded allowing it . The Doctor stood next to her , and closed his eyes .

' Gently ' Donna warned .

'Donna , I've been doing this for centuries ' Give me a break ' he muttered , eyes still closed .

He touched her small forehead , she stood still .

' Guess what Jane? ' he asked her brightly a few seconds later . ' I found your mummy' . She's in the reception area wondering where you are . '

She peered up to him with green eyes that looked like jades. ' Really ?' she said excitedly . He nodded . ' Really !' he confirmed . Do you want to ride my back ? he asked . ' I can be a horsey ' he told her , smiling down at her . He kneeled down on his hands and knees and allowed the small child to climb on his back . He looked up at Donna , where she was standing watching him from a nearby hedge, with a smirk . ' Don't laugh' he growled , but he had a grin on his face.

'Huh, are you going to neigh Spaceman?' she asked him with a chuckle. He shot her a glare.

' Hold tight' he warned her , and stood up with Jane gripping onto his back , then started galloping off like a horse , neighing ,across the garden towards reception to return a little girl to her mother . Donna couldn't help but laugh as he watched him , a longing of pure affection for this alien called a Time Lord , who just saved a little girl .


End file.
